1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ventilation systems and, more specifically, to a ventilation system able to sense instances of increased heat and/or toxic substances in the air and evacuate such heated or toxic air from the structure serviced by the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of ventilation systems designed to vent or exchange the internal air of a structure with external atmospheric air have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,133; 3,926,101; 4,058,253; 4,428,278; 5,292,200; 5,292,280 and 5,332,151 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these ventilating systems may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.